Kaiko
by Zurifeelsthelove
Summary: Kaito invites Miku over. She knows what this means and she's ready. Except she isn't. For some reason, she ends up alone with Kaito's younger sister, Kaiko, who doesn't seem to like her much. What will Miku do? MikuxKaito


**It's been a while, huh? Well, I felt like writing a bit since I have some free time. Hope you enjoy! Just for you to know, this is just a story with a slight MikuxKaito. I don't own vocaloid!**

.

.

.

Kaiko

.

.

.

Miku had not known what she had gotten herself into when she agreed to go to Kaito's house that day. They've dated for a while, of course the time would come eventually, but she wasn't scared at all. Quite the opposite, actually. The teal-haired girl was very confident regarding her skills in that department.

Kaito wasn't her first, after all. She was an attractive adult, she's had plenty of relationships.

What she didn't expect at all, however, was the girl that greeted her as soon as she stepped into the house.

"This is Kaiko, my little sister! I'm pretty sure I've talked about her with you, but there was never a chance for you guys to meet!"

That was what he said at the time, which was not true at all. He had not mentioned he even had a little sister once, causing her to feel slightly irritated. However, his pleading eyes begging for forgiveness lessened her frustration, allowing her to smile at the girl.

"Pleased to meet you!" She had said excitedly, hoping they could get along.

It was really a shame that those hopes faded away as soon as Kaito received a call from work, forcing him to leave to attend an emergency. Being a doctor really takes a lot of your time.

"Please take care of her, I'll come back as soon as I can!" He said, almost tripping on his welcome mat and barely grabbing his keys from a small table next to the door before closing it.

It wasn't that Miku was bad with kids. But, yes. She was horrible with kids. Especially kids that stared at her like they already hated her. Kids like Kaiko right at this moment.

"So… Kaiko, right?" She started, trying to maintain her smile.

"Hm-hm."

"Okay, I'm-"

"Miku." The small girl interrupted with an eyebrow raised and a slight nod.

"Uh, yes." Miku could barely stutter out.

"Let me get this straight, I don't like you." Kaiko declared strongly, crossing her arms and looking up defiantly.

"Yeah, no shit." Miku immediately brought a hand to her mouth. She was not supposed to say that.

Kaiko raised her eyebrows. It seems like she wasn't expecting that from her.

' _Well, nobody ever expected me to be a potty mouth'_ The older of the two thought, trying to avoid eye contact. _'Still doesn't change the fact that I shouldn't have said that.'_

"Well… I do have a favor to ask, even if I don't like you." Kaiko spoke slowly, unsurely, as if she was sure Miku would say no.

"What would that be?" Trying to sound as nice as possible, Miku hid her wince when her voice cracked slightly.

"Can you tell me about my brother?"

Huh?

"Wha?"

"I know what you're thinking! I'm his little sister, I should know a lot more about him than you do! I just… He lives away from home. He doesn't call mom, he barely talks to me, and he never has time to talk at all, I don't even know if he eats properly!" Kaiko hung her head down and clenched her fists.

Quickly raising her head, intensely staring into Miku's eyes, she walked towards her and took her hand.

Miku flinched slightly at the sudden contact, but didn't pull away.

"Please tell me about my brother!" Kaiko pleaded, eyes glossy and wide.

"Sure… um, he's dedicated to his job, he's clumsy, maybe a bit-"

"How did you two meet?" Kaiko interrupted again sitting on a couch and patting the spot next to her.

She was sure familiar for not liking her. Miku hid a smirk while sitting next to the girl on the couch.

"We met in that Chinese food restaurant nearby. I gotta say, he was a real pain when we met. He looked scraggly, pale, he had bags under his eyes, and as soon as he came in he asked for a spoon!"

Kaiko's eyes widened. "A spoon?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yes, a spoon. Crazy, right? As soon as he got the spoon, he stumbled out the place as if he'd die if he didn't. I left the place soon after he did, and it turns out he was waiting right next to the door for me to come out." Miku continued, a small smile forming on her face while remembering the events.

"He asked me for a ride more than 10 times! He practically begged me to get him to the convenience store, but when I refused, he threw the spoon at my head! I fell on my face!"

"HA!" Kaiko let out a loud laugh.

"It's not funny, it was a very hard spoon."

"It is funny though, he threw a spoon at your head and it actually hurt you. How ridiculous is that?"

With a small pause, Miku let out a sigh. Her eyes trailed towards Kaiko.

"What?" She asked.

"How old are you, again?" Teal eyes stared into blue, curiosity shining in them.

"Twelve." Kaiko answered confidently.

"You look a lot younger than that."

"You're one to talk."

A chuckle left Miku's mouth. "I get that a lot." She said, staring off into space.

"Is that really a good thing?" A trace of a smile was visible on Kaiko's face.

"It depends, I guess. It's nice 'cause you get a lot of compliments, but people think Kaito's dating a teenager."

Kaiko laughed.

"That's pretty much how it looks like!"

"Uh, thanks?" Miku scratched the back of her head.

"That wasn't a compliment." Kaiko stated in a sing-song voice while flicking Miku's nose.

"Hey! Piece of shi-, I mean, girl, that's just rude." Miku tried to flick Kaiko's nose, but she moved away just in time, standing up and running away.

Miku felt the frustration building up, she quickly took off after the kid. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful to catch Kaiko for 15 minutes straight.

"I give! Damn it! Like, fuck, I can't!" Miku declared panting and throwing herself on the couch.

"I thought you'd last a lot longer than that." Kaiko smiled smugly, staring at her from above the couch.

"Fuck you." Miku closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

"Man, you really need to work on that language!"

"Have you heard about respect for people older than you?"

"People older than me usually don't chase me around in my own house trying to flick my nose." Kaiko put her hands on her hips. "That's just childish, wouldn't you say?"

"You definitely haven't, then. Great." Miku sat up again, and Kaiko sat next to her.

"Do you guys have a father?" the teal-haired girl couldn't stop the question from going out of her mouth.

Kaiko stared at the ground for a few seconds. "We did." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Sorry for asking, too. It was really-"

"Disrespectful? Uncalled for? Yes, kind of." Kaiko said jokingly.

"I'm sorry-"

"You are forgiven, don't worry about it. It's not bad to talk about him once in a while. Anyway, we were in the middle of something else before. I believe you were telling me about my brother."

"Yeah. Yes. He-well, he helped me up after throwing the spoon-" Miku said, trying to wear off her nerves.

"HA!... Sorry, go on." Well, if she had felt nervous before, she certainly didn't now.

"He told me about how he was a doctor, and he just needed to go to the convenience store to go home from there since he was completely lost. He forgot about the spoon after I offered to drive him home. It turned out it was a 5 minute drive, your brother just sucks in orientation."

"Yeah, that sounds a lot like him. Mom always told me that when he was little, he would cry in every store they entered because he didn't know where she was." Kaiko stared at the ceiling, imagining the scene playing out in her head.

"So anyway, we exchanged numbers and here we are now."

"How romantic."

"Oh, shut up. I never asked to meet him."

"You certainly don't complain though."

Miku giggled and Kaiko's smile widened.

"Your brother is wonderful, how could I complain? I've never met someone so kind. He's a huge dork though, he's always saying cheesy lines and bad jokes. It's kind of cute." Miku felt heat accumulate on her cheeks.

"Woah, there. I never thought I'd see someone blushing today."

"I'm not blushing!"

"Want me to bring you a mirror?"

"I'm back!" Kaito shouted from the entrance of the apartment. He threw his key on a table and approached Miku and Kaiko.

"How are you doing?" He asked cheerfully.

"Meh. I could be better." Kaiko answered, sending a playful glare in Miku's direction, which she returned as soon as it hit her.

"Well, let's fix that. How about we order a pizza, it's been a long time since you've stayed here, Kaiko" He continued while reaching for his phone.

"Nah, I'm not very hungry. I'm going to sleep, you guys have fun, just don't wake me up" Kaiko stood up and went to the guest room, closing the door behind her, leaving Miku and Kaito alone.

"So… what'd you think? Do you think you're getting along?" Kaito asked, a nervous smile on his face. He put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her closer. Miku leaned on to the embrace.

"Yes, love. We're fine. I would have appreciated that you told me this was what you wanted to do tonight though." She faced away from him, trying to avoid his gaze.

"What did you think I wanted?" Even though she couldn't see him, she knew a mischievous smile had formed on his face.

"Guess."

"Oh, may I try?"

"I don't know, would you be able to handle the consequences?"

"I love it when you're-"

" _Just so you're aware, I can hear you from here, so please stop whatever you're doing and go eat outside or something, you're grossing me out!"_ Kaiko's voice echoed from the other side of the apartment.

Blushes took over their faces as they separated from the embrace.

Kaito offered his hand, "Dinner out?"

Miku took his hand and walked towards the door. "Movie night."

.

.

.

"Hey, you should call your mom to let her know you're okay."

"Where did that come from?"

"Just a piece of advice, you never know when she'll be gone, Kaito."

"…Alright.

Hey, sorry about your mom. Heard in the hospital she passed away."

"Don't worry about it. Sorry about your dad, I bet he was a great man."

"He was… how'd you know about that?"

"You should talk more to your sister too."

"Miku?"

"And take more care of your eating habits."

"Miku!"

.

.

.

 **That's it. Hope you liked it! It really wasn't the best, but I think it's readable at least. Please review and tell me what you think and how I can improve! Bye bye!**


End file.
